A Full Team
by Craz4writing
Summary: A short drabble about the Potters moving into the cottage at Godric's Hollow and Harry's first laugh.


Baby Harry Drabble

The young Potter family was gathered in baby Harry's nursery just hours after they had moved into the cottage in Godric's Hollow. Sirius, Remus and Peter had left hours ago after helping James and Lily put their home together and now it was just the three of them.

"James, I really don't want his crib there." Lily said, tilting her head a bit to the side. She was bouncing slightly as she did this to keep Harry appeased. "I think it would look better over by the window."

"I just had it over by the window, Lily." James sad patiently. As patiently as he could anyhow, they had been at this game all day. James would put something somewhere and then Lily would ask him to move it at least a dozen times.

"I know, but when I walk in the room, I want his crib to be directly in front of the door. It's easier to get to that way."

"Of course." James laughed, taking out his wand and levitating the crib. "Easier to get to."

"Don't laugh at me." Lily said, yawning to punctuate her statement.

"Tired?" James asked her, setting the crib down directly across from the door and then walking over to Lily and Harry. "Is that where you want it?" He asked, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"Yes, thank you." She said, leaning into him, careful not to put too much pressure on Harry. "And now we're officially moved in." She yawned again.

"We are." James agreed, kissing the top of her head. "We're officially moved into the smallest of the Potter estates, not that this actually counts as an estate. Are you sure you want to live here?" He asked her again. "If you like smaller houses, we've got the flat over in Amsterdam right over the river and…"

"I don't want to live in Amsterdam, James. I want to live here." She said. "I've already told you that. I like this town. I like that there are a lot of other witches and wizards, I like the history and I like that it's quiet and small."

"I know, I know." James nodded. "And we can always move later, yeah?" He brought his hand up and rested it on top of Harry's sleeping head. "He'll need more room to play when he's older. And maybe a Quidditch pitch."

"He won't need a Quidditch pitch." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, not a full sized one, obviously." James shrugged. "Though, it would be more convenient for when his friends come over."

"He's going to have so many friends that he's going to need a full sized Quidditch pitch?"

"Obviously, have you met his father?"

"His father only ever had three friends." Lily laughed, poking James in the chest. "And wasn't too slick with the woman either."

"You can keep pretending that he's not mine, Lily." James sighed. "But no one is going to believe you, he's got my hair."

"Yes, it's rather unfortunate." Lily frowned. "And I wasn't pretending that he's not yours, dear."

"Oh, I see. You were just being mean then."

"I was not. I was simply teasing."

"I had more than three friends." He defended. "And I could have had more girls if I wasn't so hell-bent on getting you to notice me."

"Don't swear in front of Harry." Lily said, covering his ears. "And name three close friends of yours that you don't have a cute nickname for."

"I have cute nicknames for all of my friends." James said, rolling his eyes dramatically. Lily laughed and Harry's head shot up from her shoulder. "And you've woken him up."

"He wasn't sleeping." Lily said, bringing her forehead to Harry's. "He was just pretending, weren't you?" Her voice changed mid-sentence to her baby voice.

"Harry, tell your mum to stop picking on me." James said, smiling hugely at the two of them. "Tell her to be nice."

"Why don't you tell your daddy to stop being so sensitive." Lily smirked. "And to stop lying to me about how many friends he has."

"Frank Longbottom!" James said. "I don't have a cute nickname for him and we're close friends."

"I'll give you Frank." Lily nodded. "Two more friends before you have a full Quidditch team."

"That's why you said three more?" James laughed. "Well, let's see." He brought his hand up to rub his jawline. "Well what about Marlene? She counts."

"She does not." Lily laughed. Harry's little head whipped back and forth, watching his parents faces. "She's _my_ friend."

"That doesn't mean that she can't be my friend too." James said.

"Yes it does-" Lily was interrupted by a loud laugh that quickly turned into a gurgle. Harry was bouncing up and down in her arms and smiling happily at the both of them. "Did he just laugh at us?" She asked her equally as shocked husband.

James let out a laugh of his own. "I think he did. And look at that smile!"

"Are you laughing at mummy and daddy?" Lily cooed, tickling Harry's stomach. He let out another laugh, while reaching out and grabbing James' glasses. James pretended to look angry with his son, which only caused him to laugh again.

"I think that's my new favorite sound." Lily said, smiling as she watch James struggle with Harry to get his glasses back.

An hour later, all three of them were laying on the carpet in Harry's room. Harry had fallen asleep across from James and Lily, having been completely exhausted by his parents who had thoroughly enjoyed making him laugh for the past hour.

"We should put him in his crib now." Lily said, yawning yet again. Instead of standing up to do so, she put her head down on the carpet instead.

"Goodnight, Lily." James grinned, throwing his arm around her lower back. "And you and Harry can be my other two. For my Quidditch team."

"Don't be cheesy, James." Lily said, shuffling closer to him. "And you know how awful I am at flying. And Harry is only three months old, he can't play Quidditch."

"I'd pick you two anyway." He said, kissing her head. "And I thought this was a metaphorical team anyway."

"Goodnight, James."

"Night, love."


End file.
